1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and method for mounting a file system using a virtual block device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card may be inserted into an electronic device to extend the storage area of the electronic device and to exchange data with another electronic device. However, memory cards in general have a lower input/output performance and a shorter lifetime, compared to the internal storage generally included in electronic devices. Therefore, the need exists for new techniques for improving input/output performance and the lifetime of memory cards.